Shattered Light
by Evilia Malcone
Summary: My first attempt at an After-Hogwarts fic. Harry and the crew own a club in muggle London. The story line will pick up in later chapters.
1. The Game

Shattered Light  
Chapter 1 : The Game  
  
Setting the Board  
Harry Potter sat at his desk, massaging his temples. It had been a long day. Twenty interviews with hopeful waiters, waitresses, and bartenders. This was getting rediculus. They couldn't continue with the small staff that they had now, they were too swamped. It was time to expand, but no one seemed to have that right attitude that was needed at a club like this. What was he going to do? He didn't even want to expan, because he really liked what they had now. The entire staff was part of the group he had hung around with back at Hogwarts. Everyone was farmiliar and friendly. How could he just distrupt this by adding some random muggle Londoners? No, there can't be any muggle employees. They would find out about all the magic that kept this place running. He was going to have to place an ad in the Daily Prophet.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Harry .. can I come in?" asked a voice.  
  
"It's unlocked," Harry answered. A tall guy, who looked like he was in his early twenties, with brilliant red hair and freckles walked in. He had grown into his formerly gangly body, becoming quite muscular.  
  
"How did the interviews go?" asked Ron Weasley.  
  
"Shoot me," said Harry.  
  
"That great? Excellent," replied Ron.  
  
"I don't know what to do. We can only hire wizards, but what wizard wants to work in a muggle club?" asked Harry.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Harry. I'll try calling some of the other people who graduated with us. Maybe Ginny knows some people, too," said Ron.  
  
"Thanks, Ron. I appreciate it. I don't know what I would do without you guys," replied Harry.  
  
  
Enter the Players  
  
Ginny Weasley ran up the last flight of stair, around the corner, and down the hall to apartment 43. She punched her lockcode into the keypad next to the door, and entered.   
  
"Hermione?" she called out, but no answer came. "Shit! She already left. I must be later than I thought," said Ginny, as she entered the kitchen. There was a note on the table, that read:  
  
Ginny,  
Where are you?? I waited till 5:30, but you still weren't here, so I left. Get over here  
as soon as you can. Harry needs you to waitress tonight - he still didn't find any new help yet. I washed one of the waitress outfits, it's on your bed. Please get here by 6:30!!  
-Hermione  
  
6:30 .. it was 6 o'clock already - she would have to hurry. Ugh, why did she have to waitress? She was the floor manager, not part of the waitstaff. That was for Pavarti and Lavender. Oh well, she had to do what Harry asked.  
  
She took a quick shower, and put on her waitress outfit. It consisted of a short, tight black strapless dress, and glittery black open-toed shoes with huge heels. Ginny grabbed her pocketbook, and ran out the door.  
  
**  
  
"Lavender, where are my work dresses?" yelled Pavarti Patil, who was frantically ransacking her closet.   
  
"They're out here. I went and did the laundry this morning," replied Lavender Brown. Pavarti ran into the livingroom of the two's small apartment. Lavender handed her a pile of folded clothes.   
  
"There you go. Now hurry up, we have to leave soon," said Lavender, returning to applying her makeup. She, unlike Pavarti, was ready to go to work. Pavarti reimerged from her bedroom a couple minutes later, dressed for work.   
  
"Ok, I'm ready. God, I hope we don't get as many people as last night. I didn't stop the entire time," she said.  
  
"I think Ginny's helping us tonight, so it shouldn't be that bad," explained Lavender, now let's go, we have to get Seamus on the way," The two girls left the apartment, and walked to the building next door. Lavender pressed the button next to 'Seamus Finnegan - #9', which made a funny buzzing noise.  
  
"Who's there?" asked someone through the intercom.  
  
"It's us, Seamus. Buzz us up," said Lavender.  
  
"Oh hey, hold on a sec," he replied, which was followed by a loud buzz from the front door. Pavarti and Lavender walked in, and took the elevator up to the third floor, and walked into apartment 9.   
  
"I don't want to waste my time, become another casualtiy  
of society, i'll never fall in love, become another victem of  
conformity .."   
  
blared for the stereo in the living room. A guy, with sandy blonde hair all in spikes, came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in khaki cargo shorts, a navy blue Billabong tee-shirt, and Doc Marten sandels. He walked over to the stereo, pressed a button, and turned the volume up.  
  
"how do u do it, make me feel like i do, how do u do it, its   
better than i ever knew"  
  
was now playing.  
  
"Oh hey guys, whats going on?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Not much, ready to go to work?" asked Pavarti.   
  
"Yeah I guess so. I'd rather go surfing though," replied Seamus.  
  
"Well go some other time, we have to get to the club," said Lavender, pulling him out of the apartment.  
  
**  
  
"Where is everyone?" demanded Harry, sitting at the head of large, empty table.   
  
"I don't know, Harry, but I'm sure they'll be here soon," said Hermione, reasuringly.  
  
"They better, or the're fired!" said Harry. He wasn't in the mood for this. How can you run a buisness when no one shows up on time?  
  
"Harry, where is everyone?" asked Ron, who had just walked into the room. He was dressed in baggy khaki pants and a black beater, his usual bartending uniform.   
  
"Who knows?" he answered darkly, scribbling in his ledger.  
  
"Oh my god, you guys, I'm so sorry I"m late!" exclaimed Ginny, as she ran into the room. "My watch broke while I was shopping, and I had no idea what time it was."  
  
"Why isn't George here yet? He's never late," said Ron.  
  
"Oh, he's probably in the kitchen preparing the food. I'll go get him," said Hermione. She walked out of the room and made her way down to the kitchen.  
  
**  
  
Lavender, Pavarti, and Seamus were running down Rockland Ave., narrowly avoiding the cars coming from both directions. They were on their way to the bus stop. If they didn't hurry, they would miss the bus that would take them to the club, and would have to wait twenty minutes for the next one.   
  
"Come on, you two, we've only got a few minutes," yelled Seamus, who was a couple yards ahead of the two girls.   
  
"You try running in high heels, Seamus," shouted Pavarti, as they turned the courner to find the bus just pulling up to the corner. They ran on to it, to find Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan boarding it as well.   
  
"Now that was a close one," said Seamus, "I wasn't sure if you were gonna make it,"  
  
"Shut up. If we had sandals on, we would have been way ahead of you," said Lavender.  
  
"I don't think so," teased Seamus, as the bus began to move.  
  
**  
  
Pavarti, Lavender, Seamus, Fred and Lee got to the club at quarter of seven, only fifteen minutes late. They all sat down and had a quick run through of what was going on tonight. Tonight was trance night, where all they played was trance music. It was one of their most popular nights, where the club became somewhat of a rave.   
  
At seven, Fred and Lee went to the doors, and people began coming in. Ravers in their huge pants with glowsticks everywhere soon filled the place. There was no room to move on the dance floor.   
  
Pavarti, Lavender, and Ginny were on their feet all night. The restaurant was packed with customers. Most of them were "buisnessmen" making deals with each other. No one would suspect anything illegal was going on at The Funky Phoenix, so it was the perfect place for them. Leaders of the strip club, pornographic, and drug industries were all over the place. The staff knew everything that was going on, and would report to Harry hourly on the deals they had overheard. He had to stay on top of these things, because after all, he was involved in all of it. All together, he had 9 clubs, all over England, but the only dance club was The Funky Phoenix.   
  
But Fred and Lee made a big mistake that night. They let someone in the club who should have never been allowed near it. Harry's biggest rival in the buisness - Draco Malfoy.  
  
**  
  
Please Review!!! 


	2. Fallen Angels

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. It took a while for me to write, and I might have to put Chapter 3 on hold for a while so that I can work on my other story, To Choose The Lesser Of Two Evils. TC7 and TC8 are going to be tough to write, because of all the action, so I really need to concentrate on it. Well, if you like this chapter, review and *maybe* I'll write some of this sooner than I planned. ^_^  
  
"Where do fallen angels go  
I just don´t know  
Where do fallen angels go  
They just keep falling  
Now the times in frightening  
Can´t ignore the facts  
There´s so many people  
Just slippin´ through the cracks  
So many ashes are scattered  
So many rivers run dry  
Sometimes your Heaven is Hell  
and you don´t know why"  
  
~Fallen Angels, Aerosmith  
  
Shattered Light  
Chapter 2: Fallen Angels  
  
That night in the club, all the ladies were asking the same question: Who is that guy? He danced his way through the crowd all night, and wherever he went, eyes followed him. His body was toned to perfection. His silvery hair was spiked all over the place. He was wearing huge bright blue pants and a gray beater. He had glowsticks all over himself. He looked like a true raver.   
  
But Draco Malfoy wasn't there just to enjoy the rave. He had far more important things to accomplish. First was the matter of finding out how this place worked. Where all the security was. He needed to know, because only that would allow him access inside the club. He had to make it to that meeting. Harry must surely know something about this, and he would be certainly be on the lookout for Draco. The first thing he had to do was to sneak into the office. He had to find the papers to show Monahan.   
  
**  
  
Ginny slumped into a chair in one of the upstairs rooms. She was on her one 10-minute break of the entire evening. This was absolutely ridiculous. She was *not* a waitress. She shouldn't have to be doing this. She looked out the large window that showed her the entire club from a somewhat aerial view. How she longed to be down there, dancing the night away to the music. The ravers didn't have a care in the world. Then she saw someone. A man who looked about her age, dancing in the middle of the floor. There was something about him.   
  
It was easy to keep her eye on him, he was covered in glowlights. They were hanging from his big blue pants, neck, and wrists. He was extremely attractive. He was completely buff, and seemed to be having the time of his life. If it was any other night, she would have been able to join his down there, but no, Harry needed her.   
  
"Well Harry can kiss my ass, cause I'm going dancing," she said under her breath.  
  
**  
  
Draco checked his camera. It was still working. It was actually a pin on his shirt, and a camera was inside of it. He needed pictures of the club to show the boys at work how to get into the office, for the next time.   
  
"Good," he thought, as he took pictures of the club, "now all I need to do is find my way inside one of the offices. But how will I manage that? I'm sure Harry keeps everything locked."   
He wandered in and out of the crowd. He had never been in the club before, so he didn't know where to go.   
  
"Well, Harry would obviously want an office that was away from the crowds. And outside the buildings roof was all on the same story, but over there it looks like the roof is lower. It looks like theres a mirror on the wall, but why would anyone look into a mirror that high...its a window! It must be a window from Harrys office into the club, but you can only see out one side! Of course, thats where the offices are. But how do you get upstairs?" he muttered to himself.  
  
***  
  
Pavarti and Lavender had their hands full waiting on tables. They met in the kitchen waiting for food.   
  
"Where the hell is Ginny?" asked Pavarti.  
  
"I don't know, she hasn't come back from her break yet," answered Lavender.  
  
"She was supposed to be back twenty minutes ago!" exclaimed Pavarti, irritated that Ginny chose this time to make an unwelcome disappearing act. Shaking her head, muttering under her breath, she left and went outside to go to the tables.   
  
***  
  
Harry paged Ginnys beeper for the fourth time.   
  
"Damn it Ginny, where the hell are you!" he thought. When he paged someone, they were to call his office immediatly. He needed to know what was going on at one of the tables down there. He heard a funny noise coming from the waitresses breakroom. Upon entering the room he saw Ginny's beeper lying on the table.  
  
***  
  
Ginny danced her way through the crowd. She was looking for a guy to dance with. She felt someone come up behind her and start to dance with her. As she began dancing with him, he slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Wow, he's a good dancer," thought Ginny, "I just hope he won't turn out to be ass-ugly."   
  
  
***  
  
Draco forgot about his supposed mission as he danced with the young waitress. At that moment, the only thing that he cared was to have a really good time. And that's exactly what he intended to do tonight.   
  
***  
  
Harry paced back and forth, trying to think of what to do. He couldn't go downstairs, but he needed to know what was going on betweeen Monahan and Rignanese. See, Monahan was an agent from the ECA. The ECA was the English Club Association. When someone is connected to the ECA, they were golden. The ECA kept cops away from clubs that belonged to its members. Therefore, everyone wants to join it. The catch is, it only accepts one new member every three years. And this year they would take a new member.   
  
The problem was that Rignanese was a representative of DraClubs, Harry's biggest competitor in the business. It was owned by Draco Malfoy. Harry learned through contacts that Malfoy was applying for admission to the ECA. Harry was applying too, but his interview was a couple days away. It would be at one of Draco's clubs, Nocturnal. The ECA had a funny way of conducting interviews. They were always at a club that belonged to someone applying for admission.   
  
Harry hadn't decided whether or not to go in person, or send a representative like Draco had. Obviously, going in person would make a better impression, but Harry most likely wouldn't be allowed in. That's why Draco sent Rignanese. What if Harry went, and they wouldn't let him it? There would be no interview, and no membership. It would be a long 3 years waiting for the next opportunity. He checked to make sure his filing cabinet was locked, and left to look for Ginny.  
  
***  
  
"Now, Mir. Rignanese, will Mr. Malfoy be able to pay the yearly membership fee? It rose this year to $100,000 which is a lot of money," asked Mr. Monahan.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy has unlimited funds, it shouldn't be a problem," answered Rignanese.  
  
"Why did he send you to this meeting?" asked Monahan.  
  
"He trusts me with his business. He said he would try to stop in sometime tonight, if he was allowed in the club," explained Rignanese.  
  
***  
  
A/N 2: Well there it is. I know its short, but I wanted to get *something* out before I started TC7. So what did you think? Review!  
  
*Thanks Section*  
  
A special thank you to Caitlin who beta-d for me, and got it back the same day. You rock!   
  
Also, everyone who reviewed chapter 1:   
Tinabedina-thanks!  
*Altra*-Dun Dun DUN! Theres is little *cough*illegal*cough* stuff goin on  
Starry Eyed Dreamer-i'm glad you liked the ending!  
Marcelle1-i'm flattered!  
Rons_Mine-i worte more!  
Computer Master-yes draco!  
Brigade701-look for mafia relations soon!  
lucifer-want more dean? i'll see what i can do  
I.C. Fire -mOOf! of course u know whats gonna happen next! but don't tell anyone!!! 


End file.
